The present invention relates to a radio-frequency (RF) signal variable attenuation circuit and, more particularly, to an improved RF signal variable attenuation circuit including a PIN diode which can be used in a converter for a double super heterodyne system, an input circuit for an electronic tuner, a booster, or an antenna system, etc.
In the conventional RF signal variable attenuation circuits, the amount of attenuation varies greatly according to the transmission frequencies.
It is desired, therefore, that an improved wide-band type RF signal variable the amount of attenuation circuit be provided for preventing the variation of attenuation according to applied frequency.